The Seven Sages
by Malix Sanders
Summary: Chapter 5 done. R&R and I'll be -reeeeeealy- nice....
1. Unknown Warrior

Okay! This is the story which I said I'd write, so lets get it over with!!!!! Sorry to my reviewers of TetraForce, but this one is pretty similar to it, but with less crap. So lets do the disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Any. Zelda. Rights. However, I do own Mitch. And this disclaimer is here for all chapters. BTW If I write (USE) next to a mask or something, you can use it in any of your own stories. If you wanna use Mitch, ASK by e-mail or review. OK. I'm tired already.  
  
CHAPTER ONE- UNKNOWN WARRIOR OF HYRULE  
  
The moon slowly rose above the heights of Death Mountain, illuminating the peaceful, sleeping land of Hyrule below. Lake Hylia glimmered with the light of the stars in the vast expanse of sky. Zora's River could be heard running swiftly around the North Eastern section of Hyrule Field. Lon Lon Ranch lay silent, dormant, waiting for the light of the sun to awaken it from gentle slumber.  
  
A figure of a boy, no older than fifteen, stood on the hill facing Hyrule Castle Town Market. He was obviously not of the Hyrulian Elves, for his ears were not pointed like those of the denizens of Hyrule. He wore a black tunic with a grey undershirt, black jeans, and had a scabbard containg his sheathed sword on his back. He wore glasses on his face and his dark hair moved gently in the night breeze.  
  
He watched as the lanterns beside the Castle Gate magickally lit, lighting the area around it. The boy looked first to his left, then to his right, using only his eyes.  
  
"I know you're there." He said without moving.  
  
He spun around, and came face to face with a Poe, attempting to sneak up on him and claim his soul. The boy sidestepped just in time to dodge the lantern that the Poe swung haphazardly at him. The Poe procceded to back away from the boy, but he would not let that happen. He brought out a small crossbow, quickly attahed it to his arm and flicked a switch. A golden light engulfed the arrowhead, and the boy let fly the arrow. It hit the target, causing the ghosts body to disintegrate. The boy quickly pulled out a glass jar and ran towards the Poe, its green flamed essence beginning to dissapate into nothing. The boy brought the jar over the Poe, and sealed the lid tight.  
  
He stared into the jar, and saw the small figure of the ghost staring back at him.  
  
"Right. Now for my mask." he said. The boy packed his crossbow away safely, and brought out a small device, similar to an ocarina, but round in shape, and played an age-old song..  
  
B A F B A F B A E D E.  
  
The Song of Healing. The Poe in the jar writhed in agony when he heard the notes, and slowly he was ingulfed in a bright white flame. Seconds later, the jar exploded, and lying there, where the poe had been, was a small black mask with two golden lights for eyes. The Poe's Mask.  
  
"Perfect." The boy said, picking it up and staring at it. "It'll suit the Hero of Time well."  
  
So, what does this mysterious boy plan to do with that mask? Where did he come from? BTW Yes, it is Mitch, but I've changed parts to the storyline. That mask is vital for the survival of.. Oh, you can find out later. Don't worry, this story will feature the TetraForce, so bear with me. Read&Review!!! Especially all the ones who reviewed Resuum's Story!! I know this chapter isn't great, and you've read it all before, but please.Just have faith... 


	2. Canon of Masks

Wahey!!! Thanx to all my reviewers, past, present and future!!!!!!! And remember, keep those ideas coming in! By the way, I know that it's called the Triforce, Armed Ninja, but if you look closely at Kid Zelda's dress and the Hyrulian Shield, you'll see a downward pointing triangle. This is what I use to create the TetraForce. (tri=three, tetra=four) OK. So here's chappy two.  
  
CHAPTER TWO- The Canon of masks  
  
Link awoke in his bedroom of Hyrule castle. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows, and Link stepped out of bed to look at the view.  
  
Hyrule stretched out beautifully, bathed in sunlight. The lush green grass swayed in the breeze. He remembered something Impa had said to him once.  
  
"We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule" she had said before he climbed Death Mountain. It was only now that he had truly begun to appreciate his home.  
  
"Link!" said a voice from the corner of the room.  
  
Link turned around to see Navi, his Guardian fairy, excitedly floating around the room.  
  
"What is is, Navi?" he asked, still half asleep.  
  
"You've got mail!" she said. "It's on the dresser!"  
  
Link cast his eyes over to his wooden dressing table. Sure enough, there was a letter lying there.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to read it?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yes, just...calm down." Link said. He walked over, opened the envelope and read the letter inside. This is what it read:  
  
Link. Hero of Time. You have been chosen again. Hyrule is under threat. The Seven Sages are being targeted for an attack. If you do not hurry, you will lose all. And if you lose all, then Hyrule is lost. Use your Ocarina to get to me.play this tune..  
  
At this point, the letter had a manuscript of a song entitled simply 'Canon of Masks' that ran as follows:  
  
B B A B B A B B A F A (A/N: 2 beats, 1 beat, 3b, 2b, 1b, 3b, 2b,1b,3b, 1/2b, 4b if ya wanna play it, but I'm not sure aboot that ½.i'll get back to you with proper beats later).  
  
I expect to see you soon, Hero of Time.. The Fate of Hyrule is in your hands.again.  
  
Link stared at the letter and read it again.  
  
"Come on Link! This note sounds urgent!" Navi said. She began to hover around Link's ear.  
  
"I don't know.. I mean, can't someone else do it? Like the army? It always seems to be me." Link replied.  
  
"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"But remember what Kapoera Gaboera told me after coming back from Termina? "You have been stripped of your title, Link. you are no longer the Hero of Time.."  
  
"Well, maybe the Goddesses gave you this chance to regain your status. And remember, everyone in Hyrule calls you Hero, right?"  
  
"Without a good reason. I've been wondering for a while now.what if I am no longer the Hero of Time? What if Hyrule undergoes a crisis, and I'm not the Hero that will save it? I doubt there'll be another Hero of Time out there.."  
  
Link sighed, and flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes.  
  
"But remember what the maskman said? Just have faith.." Navi replied.  
  
Link hated to admit it, but she was right. As always.  
  
".Fine. I'll do it. Hyrule and the Sages need me."  
  
He had also wanted an excuse to see Saria for a long time. He hadn't seen her since she lent him his power in Ganon's Tower. But Link knew she was all right. They'd talked via the Ocarina a week ago.  
  
"Right. Where's the Ocarina?" Link said, jumping up from the bed.  
  
"In your drawer, as it always is." Navi sighed. Not fighting must lower his brainpower or something, she thought.  
  
Link walked over to the dresser, pulled open the drawer, and saw his Ocarina, dark-blue without a single scratch on it, which was lucky; that Ocarina had accompanied him through fire, ice, darkness, light, sand and even time.  
  
"Navi, stay close." he said. He put the ocarina up to his mouth and played...  
  
This song.it's so.beautiful.  
  
When he had finished, he was engulfed in a flood of black light, which sounds impossible, yet it is the only description that truly shows the effect that Link saw. It surrounded and enwrapped him in such a way that reminded him of the lights that transformed him and teleported him to such places as Death Mountain and The Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
And as soon as the lights had come, they were gone; and Link and Navi with them.  
  
Link and Navi soon came to their senses. The 'light' had transported them to a dark room.  
  
"Um.where are we? A room with no light?" Link said.  
  
"Quite right, Hero. A room with the total absence of light. Only your inner spirit can illuminate the dark." came a voice.  
  
And right in front of Link's eyes, a figure emerged, dressed head to toe in black.  
  
"Hello, Hero. Welcome to the Realm of Masks." He said.  
  
"Wait.there's no light, so how can we see you, and the each other?" queried Navi.  
  
"I've told you, Fairy Guardian. Your inner Spirit will light in the darkest of abysses. As I was saying, this is the realm of Masks. I created it." The figure said.  
  
"You.created this?" Link asked. His eyes opened wide in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Oh, by the way. My name to you is Mitch. If I told you my real name you'd most likely go blind, deaf and insane. But I'm just guessing."  
  
Link was too shocked to answer.  
  
"Oh. Hero. I have a present for you" Mitch said.  
  
Mitch clicked his fingers and from nowhere, a mask shaped like a Poe appeared.  
  
"This..is for you." 


	3. Yggdrasil

I'm writing this chappy without any further review or ado. But I'd like to thank everyone who gave me ideas. And I want more!!!! Give me more ideas!!!! People have a right to have their ideas in my story!!! They belong here!!!! BTW Major Spoiler says: Characters that will be in this story: Dark Link, Saria, Ganondorf (in a way) and Mido, hopefully. Masks include BloodPain, Truth, Dark Link, SkullKid and Twinrova Masks. There will be more, I'm just not telling you (hehehe). So, In the words of fantasymichelle14: 'Enjoyz!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Zelda, but I do own all the new stuff, so ask before you use. And I also don't own FantsyMichelle14. Okay...here's Chappy 3  
  
CHAPTER 3- YGGDRASIL  
  
"What is THAT?" Link said as he stared at the Mask that Mitch held in his hand.  
  
Mitch looked at the Mask, grinning.  
  
"Marvellous, isn't it?" he said. "I made it, you know..."  
  
"How? Are you related to that crazy mask man by any chance?" Link replied with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
Mitch just laughed.  
  
"No, I am nowhere near the level of expertise that Resuum has raised to.."  
  
"So, are you...a god or something?" Navi said, becoming slightly worried.  
  
"Oh no..no.I am not really the creator of this dimension, nor do I have a name of power that will inflict those ailments on you...just a little scare tactic, you know how it is. The truth is, I am mortal, just like the Hero here.  
  
"Can't you just call me Link? I'm sick of people calling me Hero..." said Link, looking at his feet, which were apparently standing on nothingness.  
  
"Of course you are, mainly because you are not a Hero anymore." Mitch solemnly replied.  
  
"What?!" Navi and Link uttered in unison.  
  
Mitch sighed. "I know what the Sheikah Owl told you, Link. That you are not the Hero of Time anymore. But that is irrelevant just now. What is relevant is your upcoming challenges-"  
  
"-Wait, I never agreed to any world saving or anything!" Link interrupted. "I don't want to risk my life AGAIN!!! Can't there be another Hero?"  
  
"No, Link. I am sorry that you have these burdens to bear. To commoners, being a Hero may seem fun and adventurous, but I know how you feel about your status. You feel you have been punished, not blessed. I am deeply sorry for this, but you must rise again, Link. You must become the Hero once more." Mitch said. Mitch packed the mask away. He'd have to explain a bit more.  
  
"Now Link. The masks of Changing. Namely, Deku, Goron, Zora and Giant.  
  
Link was about to state that he no longer had the masks, but Mitch put his hand up to silence him. He clicked his fingers once, and the darkness around them began to swirl and transform.  
  
"This, Link, is where the Aetheric Energy comes after it is dismissed. The Masks of Changing were destined to come here, so as no mortal would accidentally use its power."  
  
The darkness began to move like water, flowing this way and that, splashing on the darkness of nothingness, changing, transforming, and then streaks of green, blue, white and yellow began to flow around inside the darkness..until..  
  
The darkness disappeared in a flash, and was replaced by acres of green, lush grass. Link, Navi and Mitch were standing under an enormous tree. The sky was clear, save for a handful of fluffy white clouds.  
  
"Link, we're back..inside the Moon.." Navi said gently, taking in the awe all around them.  
  
"Not quite, Fairy Guardian. This is a part of the realm of Masks. The plains. The tree above us is called Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life. Maskmakers all around Hyrule, Termina and other lands seek this tree to make their masks. Had you noticed, Link, that all our masks never got wet underwater? Or were never burned or scorched by flame? This is because all of them are made from wood of this tree, and the wood is magick. It can never be destroyed." Mitch stated.  
  
"What, so every mask in the world comes from this one tree?" asked Link.  
  
"Not necessarily this one; there are thousands just like it, and all the important masks and some not-so -important ones are made from this species of tree." answered Mitch.  
  
"So why have you brought us here?" Link enquired.  
  
"For your masks" Mitch replied coolly.  
  
Link was about to ask him what he meant when Mitch pulled out a small grey bag. He proceeded to close his eyes and put his hand inside. There was a sound like many stones being moved and pushed around inside the bag. Mitch then pulled out a small round transparent stone with a symbol engraved on it; Gebo, the rune of trust, shaped like a saltire cross.  
  
Mitch opened his eyes and stared at the stone, then hastily put it back inside the bag. He shook the bag and offered it to Link.  
  
"Pick a rune at random. This will determine whether or not you are destined to be the Hero again.."  
  
Link hesitated, then put his hand into the bag, searching for a stone. At last he pulled one out, and gave it to Mitch. The stone's symbol resembled an arrow pointing upwards.  
  
"As I thought. Teiwaz, the rune of Courage. It seems the Goddesses of Hyrule choose you as their Hero once more." Mitch said, the slight hint of a grin on his face.  
  
Mitch then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted in an ancient and foreign tongue.  
  
"Yggdrasil! Drec ec Link, dra Hero Of Time. Sa sec byccat dra dacd, yht cu ec tacdehat du cyfa dra myhtc ykyeh! Kefa ser dra Masks of Changing!!"  
  
When Mitch lowered his hands, the ground began to shake, and there was a dull roar emanating from Yggdrasil. Suddenly, knolls in the wood opened to reveal two eyes, a nose and a mouth.  
  
"Great Deku tree?" Navi said, mystified.  
  
"Not quite." Mitch replied.  
  
The tree began to talk to Mitch.  
  
"Dra Masks of Changing? Yna oui cina?" it said.  
  
"Oac" Mitch replied.  
  
"Jano famm" the Tree said, and as it did, it's branches shook, and four masks flew down to the ground. "Mitch, e ruba oui ghuf fryd oui yna tuehk.." the tree said, before the knolls in the wood closed over, and the tree became dormant once more.  
  
"I do, Yggdrasil. I do." Mitch uttered.  
  
He bowed his head, then turned to Link.  
  
"Your masks. Safe and sound." Mitch said.  
  
"This is only four." Came Link's reply. He counted the masks off with his fingers. "Deku, Goron, Zora and Giant. You've missed out the Fierce Deity."  
  
"Oni-Kami will return to you when he is ready to. He is busy right now." Mitch said. "Your immediate concern is saving your friend Saria from a cruel and malicious death. Which will happen in precisely thirty minutes.  
  
****  
  
Ooooooh! Whats gonna happen? Will Saria be killed? And when will Oni-Kami return? And how is Oni-Kami a separate being? I bet you're all wondering 'Why so much emphasis on Masks? Well, these are NOT the only enchanted accessories lying around Hyrule, but I chose them because they represent a constant need to merge with your surroundings..well y'know how Link was in the Lost Woods at the start of MM, because he was trying to get away from being a hero? Well, Termina's Masks represent a change of character, of not knowing who is underneath the mask...or something cool and witty like that. Chappy 4 coming soon, Sorry these chappies are delayed so much...don't blame me.I'm too cute to blame.*puppy dog eyes*... 


	4. Forest Temple

Thank you SO much to ALL of my reviewers, I'm deeply honoured that you decided to put in your reviews to my humble story ..*sniff*.. I'd like to thank, well, everyone, especially Link Masters, H7, God of Death, Snowsilver, Armed Ninja and whoever I happen to have missed oot. Well, you want Li'l old 'Seven sages' to continue? Kdoki..so, here's chappy 4..  
  
DISCLAIMER: ........................Don't even go there.  
  
CHAPTER 4 - An Old Friend  
  
Link, Mitch and Navi landed on the platform outside the Forest Temple. Saria was not there.  
  
"What do you mean a cruel and malicious death? And how do you know?" Link asked Mitch.  
  
Mitch simply frowned, and said, "There's no time to tell you. You must go inside. Find your way, your heart will show you, as it has always done."  
  
Link nodded, looked at Navi and headed towards the temple as Mitch watched him. He pulled out his golden hookshot, and fired it into the tree above the entrance, and without turning back, he ran inside.  
  
"You think he'll be up to it?"  
  
Mitch bowed his head slightly.  
  
"I hope so. Otherwise it's not only this world that's in danger" Mitch replied  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"We're back Navi, we're back inside Forest Temple."  
  
The Temple looked quite bright. Link was slightly taken aback when he saw this, then realised he had only seen it when he was an adult.  
  
Pointing to the elevator in the centre of the room, he said "That's the way to where Saria should be, let's go."  
  
Navi shone in approval, and the two made their way towards the centre podium.  
  
They were within steps of it, when it began to move to the lower area. Link and Navi patiently stood in wait. They heard the elevator stop at the lower room, then whirr as it ascended. Finally the elevator came into view, along with a person on it.  
  
"The Hero of Time. I've been waiting for you." It said.  
  
Dressed in purple and black garments, with a shroud half-covering their face, stood a mirror image of Sheik, albeit with a few alterations.  
  
"Sheik?" Navi said, obviously bewildered.  
  
The figure shook his head, and looked towards Navi.  
  
"Not quite, my fairy friend. I am Oma, a sheikah."  
  
"You can't be!" Link stated "There are no more sheikah left!"  
  
Oma tossed back his head in laughter.  
  
"Of course there are sheikah left! We are the shadow folk; we survive where others fall."  
  
Oma chuckled slightly and continued "I am sure our princess told you that Impa was the last sheikah. Well, that is not true, far from it. There are about forty of us left, which is enough to let us continue serving the Royal Family."  
  
Navi gasped. "Link! We are forgetting Saria!"  
  
Link's eyes open wide and he started for the elevator. Oma held his arm out and stopped him.  
  
"Saria, the child of the wood..she is dead. I am sorry."  
  
Link blinked, and shook his head in disbelief. "No! She can't be!!!!"  
  
Oma simply looked away. He lowered his arm, and Link and Navi proceeded for the elevator.  
  
"There is nothing you can do, Link. She is gone now." Oma said.  
  
The elevator whirred and began its descent. Link was praying that Saria was alright, that Oma was wrong. But deep in his heart, he knew it was true.  
  
The elevator stopped. Link and Navi walked off and ran towards the door of the inner sanctum, where Saria would be found. He approached the door, and it opened automatically, sliding upwards. What Link saw shocked him, and dropped to his knees at the sight of it, with feelings of shock and horror. 


	5. Beginning of the End

OK.geez I feel so guilty not updating for so long..ok no funny comments, just story story story.  
  
CHAPTER 5 - The beginning of the end.  
  
Link stared dumbfoundedly at the chamber within. He couldn't tear his gaze from it.  
  
Originally, the chamber had portraits of a dark forest. But now, the dark forest had been replaced with pictures of a less tasteful scene.  
  
Saria was featured inside every picture, her once beautiful, innocent face mauled beyond recognition. Her garments were red with blood, in each portrait she was in a different scene of horror. Impaled. Beaten. Decapitated. In each frame a form of mutilation so dire that it made Link want to convulse with disgust.  
  
And in the centre of it all, a monument of grotesque and obscene maliciousness, was Saria, her corpse entangled within red, thorned vines, her skin shredded, her eyes open and staring.  
  
"This." was all Link could say.  
  
Tears found no place in Link's eyes. He simply knelt there, perpetually staring at the scene.  
  
Navi intoned, "Link.It.". Her voice trailed off into nothingness.  
  
All of a sudden, Link noticed the portraits had changed. Inside, there was a symbol. The symbol of the forest temple. Link and Navi looked towards it, as the symbol shone beautifully despite the horror in the chamber in which it hung.  
  
The symbol began to darken, and the shapes that made it up twisted themselves, and so, the picture on the wall looked in all aspects like a malevolent medallion of Forest.  
  
Suddenly the portraits went up in flames, and a small round object fell from the portrait beside Link. Navi flew over and inspected it, and Link followed.  
  
It was the medallion that was in the painting, the twisted evil one. Link picked it up, and hastily pocketed it. And then he passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link..Link.Wake up, Link."  
  
Link stirred a little.  
  
"Link.please wake up.."  
  
Link opened his eyes, and found that he was surrounded by white nothingness.  
  
A laugh.  
  
"What's going on? Where am I?" Link enquired.  
  
"We don't have time, Link" came a voice.  
  
".....Saria?"  
  
Another laugh.  
  
"Yes.its me.."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
" I cannot be seen by you anymore Link...and right now, it is of no importance.the temples are corrupt, Link, and you must save them."  
  
"Corrupt? How did they become this way?"  
  
"I.. I don't know. All I know is that while I was down here, something came into the temple. The next thing I know, I am here."  
  
"What about the other temples?"  
  
"You must get there before they do. Do not allow the other temples to fall."  
  
"Why? What will happen?"  
  
A muffled scream.  
  
"Link! Help!!"  
  
"SARIA!"  
  
Another scream. Silence.  
  
Link dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Link came to, he was sitting on a stump outside the temple.  
  
"He's awake." Mitch said.  
  
Link opened his eyes, and was greeted by the vision of Oma, Navi and Mitch standing before him.  
  
Link looked from one to the other, a tear forming in his eye.  
  
Oma simply looked down.  
  
Link found himself unable to speak, but Navi said all he needed to.  
  
"Who has done this?" she asked.  
  
Mitch said "I do not know, but as the temple is in chaos.then it shall begin."  
  
Oma looked over at Mitch, wide-eyed in disbelief.  
  
"No.it can't be.th-that legend will n-not come to p-pass for millenia!" He stuttered.  
  
Mitch shook his head, then looked at Link.  
  
"Link, what comes now will be the hardest of your journeys. I cannot tell you the outcome of your future efforts, but I know that you must try. The people of Hyrule need their hero again." He told Link.  
  
Link nodded, his face still a mask of sorrow.  
  
Oma said, "So..Link indeed is the new hero. How fitting"  
  
Oma smiled a malicious grin, and lunged towards Link, a fiery look in his eyes.  
  
"Link!"  
  
Link was knocked back by one of Oma's fist, and landed on the ground, staring at the sky. The next thing he knew, two silver lines flew over his head, and he heard a sickening splat as they hit the target. He got up, and looked behind him.  
  
Oma was impaled on a pillar by the entrance to the temple, with two daggers lodged in his back.  
  
In a voice of agony, Oma rasped, "This is only the beginning..they will come, and Hyrule will forever be gone!"  
  
Oma coughed, and was dead.  
  
Link whirled around to Mitch, seeking an explanation.  
  
Mitch simply said, "It is as I thought. The war has begun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so that wasn't so bad. A Hyrulian war will be coming up soon, so if you want me to add you into it, tell me your Name, race, and weapon etc. Anything you want to add to your character is fine. Also still taking in suggestions. 


End file.
